


Go

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era una hermosa muñeca de porcelana rota, quebrada en mil pedazos e imposible de reconstruir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Noriaki Kubo.  
> Advertencia: Spoilers del último arco.

_~ Déjame ser la voz que grita cuando los traidores callan... ~_

 

Si Kensei y Rose creían que la tenían difícil, no se imaginaban cuán peliagudo era para el pobre de Shinji; que ya bastante tenía de por sí con el cabello rebelde que le crecía torcido. Además de sus dramas existenciales y narcisistas tenía otras preocupaciones a las que atender.

No podía tildar a su teniente de desobediente o subversiva de una manera muy literal, no obstante ella se las ingeniaba para desaparecerse como para arte de magia. De esa forma él no sólo tenía más trabajo por hacer -era lo de menos-, sino que además le perdía el rastro. Y lo que le fastidiaba de todo el meollo era acabar preocupándose por ella.

—Muñequita, ¿dónde estabas?

—Caminando —respondió, frenando en medio del pasillo exterior y lateral del quinto escuadrón. El mismo pasillo que había recorrido millares de veces junto a Aizen—, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

—Has desaparecido por todo el día. —Intentó que no sonora a reproche.

—Lo siento, ¿hay mucho trabajo?

—No, ya lo terminé, no es eso lo que me importa —suspiró, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros para sentarla en el genkan y así tener laa charla obligada. Cual padre a la hija—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir escapando de mí?

—Yo… yo no escapo de usted. —Abrió grande los ojos, sorprendida de por la conclusión del hombre.

—Lo sabes —terció él con seriedad—, ahora soy tu capitán —argumentó no con frialdad, pero tampoco con indulgencia. Shinji podía ser delicado con las personas -dulce y pesado, agregaría Hiyori-, pero si estas necesitaban un golpe duro de realidad para reaccionar a tiempo tampoco dudaba en darlo.

—Lo sé —dijo ella con notable energía; como si el detalle de que él fuera el nuevo capitán del quinto escuadrón en verdad le molestara.

—¿Entonces por qué nunca me dices capitán? —Al ver la expresión abatida de la muchacha, le sonrió con afecto para aligerarle su pesar.

—Yo sí lo… —pensó en retrucarlo, en decirle que eso era mentira, pero no pudo, porque se daba cuenta de que Shinji tenía razón. Desde que ese hombre había pisado el quinto escuadrón de sus labios jamás había salido un Hirako-taichô.

—Está bien —canturreó Shinji simulando estar dolido—; entiendo, no me ves como tu capitán todavía.

—No es eso, es que… —No supo cómo explicarse y de repente sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo. Después de todo Hirako-taichô no tenía la culpa de nada y desde un principio la había tratado bien.

—Es eso —argumentó, mostrándole con una nueva sonrisa que el detalle no le dolía, lejos de haber simulado que sí—. Sé que para ti Aizen fue una persona importante, pero verás, muñequita —le dijo con cariño, acomodándole uno de los mechones—, que con el tiempo podrás llamarme así; pero si no te esfuerces por hacerlo… —Silenció al darse cuenta del ligero temblequeo que se había apoderado de ella. Momo bajó la vista al suelo de madera tratando de contenerse.

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. No le gustaban los cambios. ¿Y si al intentar decir Hirako-taichô su mente, y especialmente su corazón, la traicionaban transmutándolo por un Aizen-taichô? Se moriría en ese mismo momento llegado el caso, porque para ella la palabra "Aizen" era tabú, impronunciable y prohibida; una palabra embrujada que paralizaba cada célula de su cuerpo destrozándole lo poco de espíritu y dignidad que le quedaban, si es que algo de todo eso aún le quedaba.

Hizo el intento, como el bebé que suelta su primera palabra consistente.

—¿Hi-Hirako-taichô? —lo llamó con delicada vergüenza.

—¿Sí —correspondió risueño y un poco burlón—, Momo-fukutaichô? —La manera hilarante de decir aquello le arrancó una sonrisa a la muchacha, en gran contraste con las lágrimas que caían de sus expresivos ojos.

—¿Por qué empezó a llamarme muñequita? —Había dejado de llamarle Hinamori-chan para al poco tiempo, horas apenas de conocerla, empezar a llamarla Hina-chan.

Shinji arqueó las cejas, muy formal; no esperaba esa pregunta. Uno a veces pone los motes y las personas no se preguntan las razones, lo intuyen. Al narigón le dicen narigón y no cuestiona el por qué. Pensó en la respuesta verdadera, pero sobre la marcha y tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos, inventó otra:

—Porque eres una linda muñequita. —Le sonrió de nuevo, cerrando los ojos. Era una hermosa muñeca de porcelana rota, quebrada en mil pedazos e imposible de reconstruir. Shinji lo sabía. Momo quizás nunca se recuperaría del daño que le había hecho Aizen. Y no le importaba, él se encargaría de juntar todos los trozos y pegarlos, uno a uno y con calma—. ¿Te has dado cuenta? —dijo para intentar disipar la angustia de su teniente y de paso cambiar el tema sin virarlo del todo.

—¿De qué?

—De que nuestros kanji se leen igual, fonéticamente hablando.

—¿Lo dice por "shin" y "mori"?

—Ajá… significa verdad y realidad. —La miró con intensidad—. Este presente es nuestra verdad y nuestra realidad. —Momo pareció quedarse abstraída, buceando en la profundidad de esa revelación cierta y muy interna que se negaba a afrontar.

—Pero "shin" también significa muerte —retrucó frunciendo el ceño, gesto que le arrancó una risita al capitán.

Era un hueso duro de roer la pequeña; podía ser insensible como una piedra cuando se lo proponía y a la vez blanda como el algodón, atenta al sentir de los demás. Frágil como una muñequita. Se puso de pie y la llamó con un brazo.

—Ven y hazme compañía durante la cena. —Eran momentos como ese, tan cotidianos, útiles para fortalecer los lazos.

—No quiero ser una molestia. —Sabía que el capitán era muy celoso de su privacidad. No solía permitir ningún tipo de interrupción durante esos momentos, así como tampoco de relacionarse con nada que implicara trabajo. Hirako nunca había podido disfrutar con tranquilidad de la compañía de Aizen, y qué diferente era todo con Momo en el presente.

—Tú compañía no es una molestia. —Le sonrió de vuelta mostrándole la gran hilera de dientes—. Me he encariñado muy rápido contigo, Hina-chan.

Y ante esa sonrisa la barrera acabó por derrumbarse; porque ante esa sonrisa Hinamori se daba cuenta de que no tenía nada a qué temerle. No volvería a pasarle lo mismo, podía confiar en ese hombre sin temor a una desilusión. Porque Hirako era así, sencillo y transparente, genuino desde la primera hasta la última hebra de su cabello rubio, puro como un niño.

Él no sabía esconder sus emociones, como Aizen sí había sabido hacerlo tan bien en el pasado. Alivio, era lo que se filtraba como el viento por cada recoveco, acariciando los cimientos de la traición que Aizen había forjado con sus propias manos y con su propia boca, que sólo había sabido suspirar mentiras.

Ambos sentían y pensaban lo mismo… Qué distinto era el aire que se respiraba en el quinto escuadrón.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Otra vez, este último one Shot es un juego de palabras entre los kanji de los dos. El final no me convence ni un poco, quizás lo esté toqueteando en un par de días. Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Gracias por leer ^^.
> 
> Ah, cierto, la estrofita es parte de una canción de Diego Torres. "Déjame estar". Lo irónico es que tengo un fic Tôshirô/Momo que tiene como base esta misma canción XDXDXD


End file.
